Leave me alone
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Ever since I was a little boy, I've been practically drowning in attention. I was the little darling of the carnival, everyone loved me. I've always had a swarm of women following me around. All of them - except for Teresa Lisbon." Jisbon, rated T but I'm a hypocrite I suppose. It can be K plus too lol. One-shot. Starts out rather funny but falls into hurt pretty fast I'm afraid.


**A/N: Just something I came up with while watching The Virgin Suicides (FINALLY). Trip Fontaine's crush on Lux Lisbon just inspired me IMMENSELY. And even though I had read the book already... it just reminded me of all the plots I'd had in my mind while reading it! xD Anyway, hope you'll like this fic!**

**Also; title? I don't know anymore, lol.**

**THE EPISODE THOUGH IT WAS SO AMAZING I JUST CAN'T WITH THESE TWO AND THE TEAM AND THE SUSPECTS AND EVERYBODY IS BEING ASDFGHJKL.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, unfortunately. *pout***

* * *

_**'Leave me alone'**_

Ever since I was a little boy, I've been practically drowning in attention. I was the little darling of the carnival, everyone loved me. The amount of cheek-pinching I've had to endure was excruciating. This being said, I've never had much trouble being the most popular boy around town. I've never went to high school but I'm sure that if I had, I would have been the popular guy there too. It was with a lot of ease that I wrapped Angela around my finger, like a bee to honey. Man, she had a horrible crush on me. I liked her too but not the same. Only later on, when it was too late, that I realized what she really meant to me. Even then, I had a swarm of women around me, throwing themselves at my now celibate body. All of them - except for Teresa Lisbon. Sure, she had been attracted to me and still was, slightly. But she treated me like any other guy, like I wasn't special or overly attractive - like I was standard.

I'm Patrick Jane, I'm anything but standard. How could this woman treat me like that? How could she be so... unaffected by my advances? How could she remain standing after all the charm I threw her way? She was a mystery to me, a puzzle I was only too willing to solve. I knew she had been blushing several times when I had flirted with her but she hadn't let herself give in. She had always remained her strict and stoic attitude towards me - while I've had to politely decline poor Grace's offers of dinner. (Then again, she had moved on to Rigsby right after and I felt she was better off with him anyway.)

But Teresa Lisbon? She hadn't accepted any of my advances and that made me more frustrated than ever. What was wrong with this woman? Didn't she have eyes? I'm Patrick Jane, any woman's best fantasy!

I figured she was just trying to be professional about it or wasn't sure how she could act around me, since I was the best example of a grieving widower you could ever find, so I was hoping that after Red John would be gone, she would give in to the attraction between us. It was long after his death that I realized that, without realizing it, I had fallen had for her. It wasn't about her lack of attention for me anymore, or maybe it was, I wasn't sure anymore. I wanted her to notice me, but on top of everything, I wanted her to be in love with me... the way I was with her. Her indifference towards me had pulled me closer to her, and she didn't even know it.

Yet even after his death, she ignored what was already so obvious. And one day, I had had enough.

I walked into her office, I saw her ignoring me with a passion. 'Yes, ignore me, Miss Lisbon,' I thought, 'but you're getting it now.'

"Hey Lisbon. Pack your stuff, we're going out for dinner."

"No, we're not," she answered me without missing a beat.

Okay, if you want to play it like that. "I'll force you out of your office if you're not coming with me."

"Like you can beat me," she scoffed. Damn, she had a point there. "Doesn't matter. You're coming with me anyway. Trust me, it's only a matter of time. I know you."

One of her eyebrows raised, she gave me look that told me I wasn't in for an easy victory here.

Frustrating! All I wanted to do now was push her against the nearest wall, but instead she was torturing me, knowing how much this would kill me. Or she didn't know and was assuming that I was still planning on staying alone for the rest of my life. No way in hell. This man got everything he wanted, and right now, she was on the very top of that list. How could she not know that?!

"Teresa, I love you. Just come with me, please. I want to make it up to you."

She noticed the change of mood too. She put down her pen.

"Make up for what? There's a lot of-"

"I know. That's what I want to make up for."

"Jane... stop it. Don't start something you can't finish."

I walked around her desk and made her stand up. "Please just indulge in this old man's request. After that, you can dump me any way you like."

She grabbed her coat. She didn't look like she was happy with it, but at least she was coming with him.

Teresa Lisbon. The first and only woman whom I had to fight for. But she was worth it for sure.

~...~

I tried to talk to her, show her that I was serious this time and not messing with her. Yet every time I started taking about what had happened, or about what could be between us, she made me shut up or made a very big point out of tasting her food. Not that she downright told me to 'shut up' but she told it in her own way – her body language was screaming to me to get away from her.

I felt my determination deflate like a balloon and all I wanted now was to leave this place. But I knew I had to go through with this because if I left now, our friendship would be destroyed forever. I had told her that I would make up for what I had done wrong and leaving wasn't going to fix anything.

Why couldn't anything in my life just even go the way I wanted it to? Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I've never really had to work to get something, usually (excluding Red John's dead body) I got things naturally, as though my smile would buy people into granting me things. _Why didn't this work on _her_?_

She sighed and looked at me for the first time since we had sat down at the table in a far end corner of the fancy restaurant. "Is this going to work, Jane? Because I have the feeling that I'm wasting my time."

"Please don't leave."

"Jane... I can't do this. I know where you're heading to, but I'm sorry. You mean a lot to me but if we... if you want to continue this, I want us to be completely sure about it. Because if this goes wrong... I don't know if our friendship will work then..."

I lowered my head and looked at my lap for a long time. So many things were crossing through my head which even I couldn't stop. When I looked back up at her, she was obviously lost in thoughts too.

"I know you can move on without me," I whispered. "I know that if I would ever leave you, you would be able to move on and find someone new. Find a new man to love you and to give you everything you deserve. You can be happy without me. But... you can try to turn me away and avoid me, but I'll keep following you around. Because _I_ won't be able to live without _you_. I could move on too and start a new life but I would choose to stick around you. I'll be the most horrible stalker you can ever get because... I won't go. I will never go until you see." I swallowed and averted my eyes. My heart was slamming inside my chest. "If I could make both of our lives better, I would do it. If leaving you would make your life less of a nightmare, I would go. But I can't. I can't do anything for you, except telling you that with you, my life is better. You were and always will be the only person who never forced me to start a new life. You understood what I was feeling and knew not to push me into doing anything I didn't want to. Everyone else did."

When I stood, my hands were shaking.

"I'm holding on to the thought that you're not mine. I'm going to look at you from here, smile and say, 'You're not mine.' And I'll walk away, but when I step through that door, I'll look back at you and say, 'But I wish you were.'" Damn, where did that come from? The only woman who never wanted me, and I'm making a complete idiot out of myself. I could curse and scream at myself but instead I reached into my jacket pocket and put enough bills on the table to pay the food we'd had and for her to call a cab. Without looking at her again, I turned around, my feet heavy and my heart sad.

Teresa Lisbon. The only woman who never wanted me, and the only woman I could never have.

The waitress smiled at me, a little confused, probably because I was leaving so early. Still, she stayed polite and bid me goodnight. The man at the valet parking was confused too, but he didn't question me as he rushed to get my car. A woman walked past with a look that told me she was determining whether I had just lost my mind. That's when I noticed that I was crying. Not even softly, but sobbing. I angrily wiped away my tears and tried to calm myself down. It wouldn't work. I got into my car when it arrived but didn't drive away. The man who had gotten my car didn't tell me to move, probably because it wasn't that late and I wasn't preventing anyone from leaving.

I put my head against the headrest of the seat and closed my eyes. That had been the last attempt at getting her into my life the way I wanted her to be, but I failed. I had failed because of my miserable feelings, which always prevented me from succeeding at anything.

The door opened and before I had time to startle, I felt soft lips on mine. My heart was about to stop but then I recognized the delicate hands that ran through my hair. My heart still stopped but for an entirely different reason. My hands reached out and touched her beautiful hair, wrapping strands around my fingers.

I regretted pulling away when I needed to take a breath. Her hands still ran through my hair and they left a tingling sensation wherever they went.

"You idiot," she breathed against my lips. She groaned and was forced to sit down in the passenger seat instead of hovering between the two seats, but her hands didn't leave my face once. "That was all I wanted to hear."

"What... made you change your mind?"

"I didn't change my mind, this was always there. I merely wanted to know for sure whether you were _absolutely_ sure. Because I wasn't lying – you really mean a lot to me, and if this doesn't work out, I don't know what we'll do. But... you are serious, and absolutely sure about it."

She traced my lips with her index finger, then pulled away and looked at me expectantly. My brain had exploded, I couldn't think rationally anymore from the moment she had kissed me with those delicious lips. What did she want now? For someone so easily readable, she was pretty hard to read now.

"Well, c'mon. You left the restaurant for a reason. What did you want to do now? I don't want to spend the rest of the night sitting in your car looking at you - although, the sight is pretty."

She smiled softly and therefore, so did I. "I love you."

She nodded. "I know. I love you, too."

Yes! Teresa Lisbon, she had once been the only woman who didn't have any interest in me. Until today.

* * *

**A/N: So! What did you think? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!**


End file.
